


New Name for Everything

by fictorium



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Alicia and Kalinda's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Name for Everything

“You know,” Alicia says as Kalinda pulls out into late evening traffic. “Some people would be nervous, picked up in an SUV with blacked out windows and no actual plan.”

 

“Are you?” Kalinda asks, her eyes flicking away from the road only briefly.

 

“About other things,” Alicia admits. “Am I even wearing the right--”

 

“You look good,” Kalinda interrupts, this time looking just a little longer, and Alicia’s surprised by the thrill that shoots through her when Kalinda’s gaze lingers on the exposed part of her thigh. The little black dress isn’t exactly original, and this one was a damn sight more expensive than the last time Alicia wore one on a date, but it seems to be appropriate, given Kalinda’s own deep purple silk dress under the ubiquitous leather jacket.

 

“Where are we going?” Alicia asks. 

 

“Am I going to have to blindfold you?” Kalinda fires back, her voice still soft and the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement. The blush on Alicia’s cheeks does shut her up, even if they are doing this all backwards and the blindfolds (and the silk ties, and that one time with the handcuffs) have already happened. Now, three months later, a date is happening, and Alicia doesn’t even remember why she asked for it.

 

Five minutes later they roll to a stop outside Kalinda’s building, and Alicia covers her sigh of disappointment. Well, she did say nowhere too public, and it’s not like Kalinda is the kind of person who really dates and... well. At least there’ll be sex, and Alicia feels another of those near-constant twinges between her thighs. She hasn’t felt this way about sex--with anyone--in what feels like an impossibly long time.

 

“Come on,” Kalinda says, parking the car and jerking her head towards the elevator bay.

 

But when she presses the button, it isn’t for her own floor, but the top floor instead.

 

“Uh, Kalinda?” Alicia asks, but Kalinda is backing her into the corner, pressing a finger against Alicia’s freshly-fixed lipstick.

 

“Patience,” Kalinda says, as though Alicia hasn’t earned a black belt in that already. They step out onto the quiet floor of the apartment building, and Alicia finds herself looking around warily. “Come on,” Kalinda says, leading her towards a nondescript service door at the end of the hallway.

 

Alicia wonders if maybe they should have stuck to hotel rooms and furtive evenings in the apartment when the kids were back with Peter, because sometimes putting too much pressure on something not designed to withstand it is--

 

Oh.

 

As trains of thought go, Alicia’s has just been completely derailed. There’s a sheltered, strangely beautiful roof terrace right in front of her, soft lights strewn over brickwork, a table with a familiar-looking bottle of red, hell, even a candle, though it isn’t lit yet.

 

“Kalinda?” She asks, not trusting herself to voice the other words.

 

“It seemed like... well, like the kind of thing you would like,” Kalinda answers, hands shoved resolutely in her jacket pockets as she mumbles the response towards her feet.

 

“I do,” Alicia admits, laying a hand carefully on Kalinda’s arm. “You know you didn’t have to, right? I mean, if this is weird for you...”

 

“I can handle it,” Kalinda says, that familiar defiance surfacing. “And the food isn’t... well, you’ll see, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Alicia says, and as Kalinda pulls a hand free of her pocket, Alicia takes her chance to entwine her own fingers with Kalinda’s. Holding hands is another new development, just a few isolated incidents, but Alicia’s starting to like it a whole lot.

 

“I’m ready to start our date now,” Alicia urges a quiet moment later.

 

Kalinda kisses her, quick and tender on the lips, and somewhere in there it becomes “me, too.”


End file.
